smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Lost Smurfs (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 5
When Clumsy and Juliet made it all the way down form the tree, they could see his friends fighting with the Smurfelli clan. Most of them were however. Britze and Dante were shielding themselves and are too scared to hit them, while Wilt and Bash slap each other, but kept saying sorry afterwards. Spiro was even confused when Clover stared off into space rather then fought him. When Allura, however, tried to seduce Benny, Eska kicked her in the face. "Where's my Clumsy?!" Smurfette demanded Astrid to tell, "Why did you kidnap him?!" "We didn't ''kidnap ''him!" Astrid fought Smurfette off, "He ''chose ''to come with us!" "No worries, fellow siblings!" Charming charged at Felipe, "I shall save the day by defeating this buffoon!" However, when Felipe smacked his nose with the flat end of the sword, he cried like a baby and fled. He turned around suddenly, "By the way, is that blonde girl single?" "Non!" Felipe exclaimed and the two dueled swords. Juliet held onto Clumsy's arm while she watched her siblings fight off his friends. Suddenly, Clumsy couldn't take it anymore and split the two sides, "STOP!" The two sides stop fighting. "Oh, Clumsy!" Smurfette came over and hugged Clumsy, "Thank goodness you're ok!" She followed that with a kiss on his cheek, which made Juliet flinch. "Yea!" Hefty agreed, "We thought they sacrificed you or something!" "How dare you scare us like that!" Brainy scolded Clumsy, "What do you have to say for yourself?" "He can do magic tricks!" Echo piped up. "Pardon?" Brainy turned to Echo. "Yea!" Wilt agreed, "He was our captive at first, but when he released him, he was the best thing that happened to us! He's a fun guy to be around!" He turned to Bash, "Oh, and uh, sorry for hitting you." "No, I'm sorry!" Bash apologized back. "Wait, Clumsy? A fun guy to be around?!" Brainy repeated, "Didn't he wreck your place?" "Brainy!" Hefty glared at him, then turned back to the Smurfelli's, "I agree with you guys, but you guys still have to give us our buddy back!" "He ''chose ''to stay with us!" Axel retorted. "Enough!" They heard someone call out. It was Papa Smurf, who was standing behind Clumsy's friends. He stepped up, "I'll take care of this situation." "What's going on, my little Smurfs?" Olivier came through his children and locked eyes with Papa Smurf. The two were surprised, yet, still firm about the situation. "Olivier...," Papa Smurf said. "Papa Smurf," Olivier repeated, and the two stepped forward. "Oooooo!" Eska exclaimed, "Battle of the Fathers! This is gonna be good!" Papa and Olivier stepped up to each other, and the others awaited for them to fight. However, the outcome wasn't as nearly as expected as they thought it would be. Papa suddenly beamed, "How long has it been?" "Far too long, my friend," Olivier returned the smile and pat Papa's back, "Far too long." "Wait, what's going on?" Hefty asked them. "Yea!" Smurfette agreed, "Who is this guy?" "His name is Olivier!" Clumsy told them. "Yes," Papa agreed, "And he was an old friend of mine back when we were your age. We used to chase off a younger Gargamel together and pull pranks on him. However, something happened a long time ago that caused us to separate. I never saw him again until now." "And it's good to be back," Olivier smiled and the two shared a hug. Juliet gulped and walked up to Papa Smurf, "Um...Papa Smurf? Will you be taking Clumsy back? Because...I have grown close to him...and I don't want to see him go." Clumsy blushed. "Hmm..." Papa Smurf thought, then huddled with Olivier. When the finished, Papa turned back to his fellow Smurfs, "I have a solution that will please both of our sides. But, you going to have to wait, my little Smurfs." Papa Smurf winked. Previous Next Category:The Lost Smurfs chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story